Into the Breach: Official Trailer
by Kirabaros
Summary: Irons said that this wasn't the end, that it was just the beginning. A teaser of the next installment of the Connor Hayfield story in the Advanced Warfare universe.


**Into the Breach**

 _Irons thought that he could solve the world's problems._

The exo slid on like an old friend. It was business as usual. The others were getting ready for the mission as they suited up.

It had been a year since the command center at New Baghdad had been destroyed. Yet there was still a war on. Connor looked at the squad that was going to follow on the mission.

 _If he did have the answer… he took it to the grave._

 _There are reports of Atlas soldiers raiding local villages using them as bases. Other reports have them setting up ambush sites…_

 _Shining Path, the defunct terrorist group based out of Peru, has announced its intentions to wage war upon the democratic societies of the west. Sources claim that they have allied with Communist supporters…_

Mitchell shook his head as he turned to look at Connor who was watching the newscasts. Things had gone to hell after the incident at the factory. They were confined to base while Command decided to sort out what happened. "Fucking shit," he said, "And we can't do anything about it."

"It's what was planned all along, mate," Connor said as he watched. "Power shifts, the players do and…" He made a gesture and a snort. "But you're right. We're bloody well stuck here and can't do shite about it."

 _You were on your way to being what I needed. You have the conviction but lack of follow through._

The rain was pouring as they made their way through the jungle. They were going to infiltrate and gather Intel. It was a possible site of Manticore manufacturing. Even though they had an anti-serum against it, there were rumors that Atlas had been making improvements to the stuff. That meant they could be at risk even though they were inoculated against it.

Connor looked at Mitchell and then at the scene below. It was a risk they had to take. Command needed to know if Manticore was being modified. If it was, then they were probably fucked but at least they could try to help. That was the job. That was the job of Sentinel. He signaled Mitchell and they started forward. They had the advantage of night providing cover and they had night vision. Plus one or two surprises along the way.

 _When there's no one left to challenge Atlas, there will be no more wars. There had to be sacrifices along the way._

Connor sat up suddenly. They nightmare was vivid as he recalled that final assault. He took heaving breaths as he tried to calm himself while he processed what he had seen. He rubbed his hand through his hair. His right index finger began its rhythmic tapping that became common when he was trying to think.

A hand touched his bare back but didn't flinch. He was still staring into the darkness trying to calm himself. He took comfort though when a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body and he caught the familiar scent of lilies. He felt a gentle kiss on his collarbone as he was pulled into an embrace that did more good than anything else.

 _He was right about one thing though. This wasn't the end. It was just the beginning…_

The RPG hit the building demolishing it. The unit took cover but those already in position were returning fire. They formed the line to push forward…

There were three turrets covering the base and they were demolishing their air cover. Gideon motioned for his men to move forward as he activated his grapple. There was only one way to take out those turrets…

Khaled narrowed his eyes as he saw his mortal enemy lead the charge. This was going to be a day of reckoning. He picked up the stinger and took aim. When he had his target in sight, he fired.

The missile hit and others followed. Connor sped through on his motorcycle followed by Mitchell and Ilona flanking him. They jumped over debris that littered the city. They were heading right for the main building of the compound. Connor pulled the throttle and sped up…

The AST fell over as it was taken out. The assault drone hovered over before finding another target. Mitchell followed his drone and fired the chain gun on his AST. There were seven of the enemy and there were only two of them. Not good odds but what they were used to…

Soldiers leapt forward using their boost jumps. They tried to avoid the explosions as they pushed forward. Orders were being shouted left and right…

Connor looked at Magda before giving a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he held her close. He deepened the kiss…

The helo held position but it had been hit. They weren't going to last another second. The rotor died and the pilot called out, "Mayday, we're going down!"

Ilona reached out towards the abyss that was below. She saw the hand flail at hers trying to grab on before gravity did its work. She must have made a sound but nothing came out.

He fell. He was falling. And then there was darkness…

The city laid before them. He surveyed the area. Buildings had been destroyed. It was a ghost city. Connor Hayfield moved to stand on a rise to get a better view. There was work to do. He locked and loaded.

 **Coming Soon**

The sequel to From the Ashes...

 **Into The Breach**

* * *

 **A/N:** Another teaser for you folks to see if you wish to have more on Connor and company from From the Ashes. Leave a review if you wish to see this story to fruition...


End file.
